<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me kiss it better by tall_wolf_of_tarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290342">Let me kiss it better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth'>tall_wolf_of_tarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot, just a smutlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a smutty one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me kiss it better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Let me kiss it better</strong>
</p><p>She wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, naked and sore. For a moment she panics, but then she remembers that it's Jaime's bed, and she is naked and sore because she spent last night with Jaime's hands and mouth on her. And his cock in her cunt.</p><p>She must have made a sound because Jaime stirs next to her.</p><p>“Hey,” he sighs and his hands snake to her waist. “How's my sweet girl?” His voice is all sleepy.</p><p>A horrible little giggle escapes from Brienne's mouth but Jaime doesn't seem to mind, as he wraps himself around her.</p><p>“Sweet girl?” Brienne retorts. “Not wench any more? What else have you called me?”</p><p>“Sweetling,” he murmurs and presses his lips against her neck. It makes Brienne shiver with pleasure.</p><p>“No, that wasn't it. Virago.” He chuckles. He called her virago for a week once. Brienne continues. “Intern. Beast. Wrench. Bro. And Tarth. Always Tarth.”</p><p>“Brienne,” he sounds demanding now. “Stop talking and kiss me.”</p><p>She turns around and does.</p><p>They kiss and touch and it's sweet and nice but she has just woken up.</p><p>“Jaime,” she pulls away from his mouth. He follows her and pretend-bites her neck. She almost gives in, as she is only human and he is very pretty and hot, but she has more urgent needs so she gently pushes him away and swings her legs to the floor. “I need the loo.”</p><p>“Will you come back?” he pouts, the ridiculous man. His hair is a mess and the golden stubble on his chin is just as delicious.</p><p>“Yes, I'll come back.” She pulls on her panties and grabs a shirt to cover herself.</p><p>Jaime's bathroom is bigger than Brienne's bedroom. There is a bath, the kind that has claws as feet, and a window above it. There's a ridiculous shower, open from all four sides and no place to put your shampoo but the floor. Brienne sits to the toilet and winces. When she is washing her hands she takes a peek at the mirror. Her hair is a nest of straw and there is a love bite on her neck. Her body aches at the places that have never ached before. She smiles.</p><p>“Did you get lost, Brienne?” she hears Jaime calling.</p><p>“Calm down, I'm coming.”</p><p>“Not yet, you're not.” He grabs her waist as soon as she is out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Did you lurk behind the door, Jaime?”</p><p>“I missed you, sweet girl,” he growls against her neck and walks her backwards to the bed again.</p><p>His kisses are gentle first, like the first time he kissed her just a few weeks ago, on the beach.</p><p>“You are everything to me,” he had said, and the waves had lapped Brienne's ankles when Jaime kissed her. “I want to kiss you and date you and worship you” and so he had. He had kissed her every day after that, and soon the kisses became more hungry until the kisses were not enough. “Take me to bed,” she had managed to whisper to him yesterday.</p><p>His kisses turn demanding again. He is naked, golden and glorious, and hungry for her. The shirt she was wearing -- it was his she thinks -- is on the floor again and their hands and legs twine into tangles. Jaime's mouth is on her nipples now, biting, and that makes Brienne's back arch up from the bed.</p><p>“How I love your lovely little tits, my sweet girl,” he murmurs, because Jaime, unsurprisingly doesn't shut up during sex either. “Your tits, your cunt, your everything, I adore them all.” His hand roams down her body and sneaks into her panties.</p><p>“Jaime,” Brienne sighs and spreads her legs. His fingers touch her sex where she is wet and swollen.</p><p>“I want to fuck you again,” he nudges her face with his nose and the words make Brienne's cunt ache.</p><p>“Yes,” she whispers, “yes, Jaime,” little louder when his fingers find her nub. Jaime is so clever with his fingers. He watches her when he touches her and smiles when she sighs and grins when she moans and finds the way to play her like she is a flute. Her pleasure builds inside her, but she wants more. “Jaime, please,” she begs him and he grins again. “What do you want, sweetling,” he teases and pulls his hand from her cunt. “Please...” she whispers because she is still unused for these words.</p><p>He puts his hand on her hip, on top of her panties. “Should I take these off?” She nods. He takes the hand away and takes his cock to his hand. “Do you want me to fuck you?” She nods again and hides her face to his neck. He lunges to her mouth again, hungry for her. “I want nothing more than that, fuck, yes,” he moans to her mouth and she pulls him to her. Soon enough the panties are gone, and Jaime is on top of her and Brienne wraps her legs around him. Jaime's hard, hot cock is between them.</p><p>Yesterday, when she had taken it to her hand for the first time she was sure that it would never fit into her cunt, but she had been so horny, so wet and slick that it hadn't even pinched when he pushed it inside her. It had felt odd at the first time, and it hadn't lasted long -- <em>Fuck Brienne, fuck, yes </em>Jaime had groaned and then slumped against her, breathless for a moment, but then he lunged at her cunt with his mouth and lapped and sucked and teased until she had come too.</p><p>The second time, later at night when their post-sex cuddling and kissing had turned into panting and he was hard again --<em> fuck Brienne, I've wanted you so long</em> -- he had pulled her to his lap and she had eased his cock into her slowly, and rocked against him, arms around his neck, his hands on her arse, it had felt good, so good. And then he pounded into her and she came so hard that her toes had gone numb for a half an hour at least.</p><p>Now his hand finds her knee and lifts it. He takes his cock to his hand again and moves the tip up and down her swollen cunt. He only enters with the tip and Brienne hisses. Jaime pulls away immediately and his eyes find hers. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I'm just...” the embarrassment floods over Brienne, “you know. Sore.”</p><p>His eyes roam her face and Brienne sees the moment he understands.</p><p>“Brienne,” he looks upset now. He lets go of her leg and flops down next to her. “Was it your first time yesterday?” Brienne doesn't know what to say. She is embarrassed, and a little bit angry and quite horny. She doesn't want to talk about this, but Jaime clearly does.</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me,” he groans, but then pulls her to his chest. “I should have been... If I'd known I would have been more gentle. I've hurt you,” he sighs. Brienne finds his hand and weaves his fingers between hers.</p><p>“I didn't want you to know,” she manages to whisper. “That I'm this freaky virgin.”</p><p>“Brienne,” Jaime groans again and rolls her to her back. His face looms above her and he pins her hands to the bed, but his voice is gentle. “You are <em>not</em> a freaky virgin.”</p><p>“Not any more,” she responds coyly and reaches up to kiss him. He melts against her, his weight on top of her. “I want t<em>o fuck</em>, Jaime.” That makes him look up and grin.</p><p>“You said fuck, Brienne. I've corrupted you.”</p><p>“Yes, you have corrupted me,” she smiles and lets her hands roam his shoulders and back. “Now corrupt me again.”</p><p>“You're sore. I'll eat you out instead.”</p><p>“No Jaime,” she moans but he has gone south again.</p><p>“Yes, Jaime,” he laughs and grazes her thigh with his teeth. “Let me kiss it better.”</p><p>And so he does.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>